One Shot
by Tanglewood14
Summary: CSI:New York Meets 8 Mile
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One Shot**

****

Summary: CSI:NY characters put in to the movie 8 MILE. And oh, spotlight's on Flack. Not so much on Danny.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY and its characters. I do not own the film 8 MILE. Its rights are owned by Brian Grazer.

A/N: I've seen the movie even if I'm under the restricted age for that movie. I think I was only 12 when I watched it on VCD. But, now, I'm 14, I kind of get it now. It was okay. But with CSI: NY, I'm old enough to watch _that_. So, enjoy this parody.

Genre: Drama/ Angst

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game

Author: TanglewoodbabeViron (Viron Quintos)

**"One Shot"**

****

**_Chapter 1: Blown Shot_**

****

Don's adrenalin is pumping. Rap battles always make him so nervous. He could hear all the muffled noises from outside. Danny, a.k.a Thumpy G is hustling this battle. Damn, he could just spit a rhyme right now. He could hear someone beating down on his opponent now.

"_Your rhymes are whacked/ Bitch, you're _

_about__ to get sacked/ You can't even do a _

_decent__ rap/ Get off the stage, you're killing me/ Hiring an entourage just for credibility. You rap to the beat, it doesn't make you an emcee/ Here comes the end/ Blood Killer just got you served"_

The crowd gave out its cheer of approval. Then, Danny's voice hailed them down.

"Okay, okay. That was sleek. Way sleek. But, Shady Thug has to spit back on Blood Killer. So, same beats, 90 seconds, got that?"

Don looked at his reflection one more time in the mirror, "Don't screw this." He mumbled to himself.

"DJ, spin that shit!" Danny said.

Don didn't pay that much attention to the on-going battle. He felt sick. His dinner was churning in his stomach, he just _had_ to throw up. He ran in the nearest cubicle and threw up. Oh, this was so gross it made him throw up more. Damn, his nerves always made him throw up. His fear was inhumanizing him.

Then he heard the mic drop, Blood Killer was done.

Thing was, whoever won this battle would be the one Don had to battle. The crowd was roaring loudly. He didn't hear the guy's rap, he was too busy throwing out his gut.

Danny had to quite down the crowd before he could speak audibly again. "Nice. Shit was bangin'. But, the thing is, the crowd decides. People, if you think Blood Killer wins it, then let's hear it for him."

The crowd cheered loudly. It seemed as if they were in favor of him. Danny looked around the crowd. "Aight fair enough. 'Bout my boy, Shady Thug?"

It sounded as if only 50 people cheered.

"Okay, then, you asked for him , you'll get him again. Blood Killer wins the battle! Now, BK, you get to spit a verse again, and you'll go up against my man, Don Tuck, on the next round. Aight?" Danny had to raise his voice slightly over the loud cheering crowd.

Backstage, Danny and Hawkes, a.k.a Dr. Bizarre were talking about the battle that just ended. Thumpy G was wearing a visor over his already messy spike hair, a Yankees jersey, his gold crucifix bling, and black baggy pants too, which were sort of falling off, even if he was wearing a belt, and with the Crip bandana worn like a wrist band. He was like a white Snoop Dogg, with the Crip flag and all. Hawkes had his hair done like Xzibit's and he was wearing Roc-A-Wear all over. They both looked like the richest underground hip hoppers of New York.

They were later joined by Chad, a.k.a Crip O.G. "Yo, Thumpy, that was hot. Man, I can't believe Don's gonna be getting on stage next. He's, like, one of the slickest rappers New York has ever seen."

"Or, at least, _we've_ seen." Hawkes commented, grimacing a little. "This is like, the first time he'll get to rap in public. There are about 200 hundred people. And considering him, he's… well, um, you know, w-h-i-t-e. And I meant no racism there. Just trying to make a point."

"Yeah, I get that." Don said, wiping his mouth. He just threw up… again. And he just got out of the bathroom.

Danny's face brightened up upon seeing him. "Yo, Don!"

They did their handshake, and as soon as they were finished, Danny asked him, "So, you ready for this?"

Don laughed bitterly, "Hopefully. This is like…"

He trailed off because a beautiful Latina or Italiana (who cared? Hell, she was beautiful) just passed by with a another beautiful Filipina girl. He can't keep his eyes off the Italian girl. Thumpy had his eyes on the Filipina girl. He looked more embarrassing. He had his mouth hanging open. The two girls didn't seem to notice. But the Italian caught Don's stare and smiled at him. Don smiled back, a little too goofily. She giggled and raised her chin in greeting at him. Thumpy was still staring at the other girl. Thankfully, Hawkes snapped them back to reality.

"Uh, Thumpy, don't you have a battle to host?" he asked innocently, smiling in mockery.

Thumpy shook his head, just getting back to reality. "Damn. Sorry man, who _was_ that girl Aiden Burn was with?"

_Burn?_, Don thought. The last name seemed vaguely familiar to him. "Wait, did you say 'Burn'? Is she related to that ass I work with? Francis Burn? Coz there's no way…" But Don trailed off, looking at how the others nodded sheepishly, he couldn't believe what this fact was telling him "Okay, that's just sick."

But Danny seemed more hopeful, "Hey man, don't let that fact get to you. You could win her heart. Same way I could with her friend. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I have a rap battle to continue hosing."

Once Danny walked out, Hawkes put a hand on Don's shoulder, and said, "Yo, good luck out there, man. And if you win this battle, you get to rap for Proof from D12 next week. He might give out a chance for a possible deal with Shady Records."

"Go kick BK's ass, Dan Tuck." Chad said supportively.

"Thanks guys." Don said, at the same time, letting go of a breath he didn't know he's been holding.

As Don walked up the stage, he couldn't help noticing people from the crowd glaring at him. Others had a look as if questioning why he a white boy was up there.

There were really about 200 people in there. Then he spotted Aiden in the crowd and felt a spark of hope.

His opponent, Blood Killer, looked so intimidating. He was an African-American male who had a physique like Usher's, he had an official tattoo of the Bloods gang in his left arm and he was glaring at Don threateningly.

"Each rapper has 90 seconds to spit out a verse, and in the end, the crowd decides on who will get a chance to rap for Proof from D12 on next week's battle." Thumpy said over the mic. He looked from Blood Killer to Don and back to Blood Killer. "Heads or Tails?" He asked, raising his chin to Blood Killer.

"Heads", growled Blood Killer in his own mic, still not taking his eyes off Don. Don swallowed. He was getting intimidated.

Thumpy tossed the coin and caught it. "Heads. So, who goes first?" addressing Blood Killer.

"Let whittie go first." He said coldly. The crowed had their dark "oohs…" and Thumpy G had to wince at his. After all, he was also white. But, being a gentleman, he chose to ignore the comment.

Don, however, had no reaction to what Blood Killer just said. His mind felt numb.

As soon as Danny recovered, he did his thing by saying: " New beats, and Don Tuck, my man, starts, first. Know what? Let's hear it for him first. C'mon, people." The crowd cheered fairly.

As Thumpy exited the stage, he said his punch line, "DJ, Spin that shit!" and the DJ started spinning records.

Don was nervous more than ever. Okay, now he had the beats, all he needs are the words. He put his mouth over the mic and opened them.

Shit. No word came out. Just a choke.

It was like he was having a mental blank. It was like he forgot all those rhymes he wrote and mastered. God, he was feeling so embarrassed up there. His palms were sweating, his knees were weak, and his arms felt heavy holding the mic.

He looked at the audience for Aiden, who was staring at him expectantly.

"C'mon, Don." Chad hissed at him from the side of the stage.

No, he couldn't do it. And he can't understand why.

People were starting to throw nasty words at him, making him get off the stage. Some were booing at him, some were shouting things to him.

"Get off the stage, you ass."

More words were thrown at him, but he didn't hear them out. He felt like blood was rushing in his head, making him feel numb.

Then, he dropped the mic and stormed off the stage. The crowd gave out more words of outrage more loudly.

He just blew it.

A/N: So, do you like it so far? This is just part one, I'm working on this as best as I could. C'mon, I just a had a B come out as a grade in my history class, and well, you know how parents are about stuff like your life online. They'll put a hinder to it to make you do stuff for school. I'll see you guys soon. R&R and please, so I'll have more motivations for Chapter Two. ;-)

©2005 Forfeit-The Game


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday Pressent

A/N: Chapter two has arrived, people! Don is back as Don Tuck and CSI:NY put around 8 MILE's context is just beginning. I actually want to make this fic fit into the movie. That's why I'm taking my time here. I don't want to just make a short-story, I want a real story. Maybe even a novelette. I dunno, I'll see what happens. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter . Reviews, BTW.

All rap verses used here are of original composition. Please do not take it without my approval, for if you take it, it's against my rights, and that's theft of intellectual property

Author: TanglewoodbabeViron (Viron Quintos)

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game

Disclaimer: Things that I own: The story, the rap verses, and the whole fic.

Things that I DO NOT own: CSI:NY characters, 8 mile.

**_Chapter Two: The Birthday Present_**

**__**

Don watched as people started coming out of the venue.

Some were still cheering, as if coming out of a sports stadium. They were yelling about how "amazing" the show was.

Some were talking about Don's oh-so embarrassing walk out on stage. Those who walked by him whispered things to their companions and point at him. Then they'd laugh.

While waiting for his friends, Don sat out in the alley. Listening to Eminem's "Lose Yourself" over and over again, drowning out his frustrations. At the same time, it was his way of controlling his anger.

Once he saw Thumpy and the others approach him, he stood quickly, turning off his Discman.

"Let's go." He mumbled, not looking at them.

The others, taking the hint that Don obviously didn't want to talk about it, just got in Danny's beat up Ford Escort.

No one said a thing for about five minutes of the ride.

"Look, Don, I signed you up for the battle next week." Danny said, without looking at Don from behind the wheels.

Don, who was slouched all the way down and was looking out the window, looked sideways and gave Danny the death glare. "You did not just fu-",

But Hawkes cut him off, "You can't just give up on your dream like that, man."

Don sighed in frustration and went on looking out the window, but Hawkes chose to continue. "The first time I heard you rap was when you were 17, and you were good. That was in senior year. Sure, people made fun of you, they were all like 'What's a white boy doing rapping?', but you didn't let that get to you."

At this, Don stopped looking out the window, and Hawkes went on, "You took every bullet thrown at you like a man, and you threw back those bullets, with special ammunition." Don smiled at the comment. But, he didn't comment about being signed up for the battle.

Chad, getting into the moment, leaned forward from the backseat and said, "You can't just give up now, Flack."

"Look, if it'll make you better," Danny said, "There's a 12 grand waiting for anyone who'll win the battle next week. I mean, you and your mom could really use that."

Don started sitting up straight, considering this.

"Look, man, I can't"

Danny groaned in frustration. So did Chad & Hawkes.

"Not after what happened tonight." Don added.

"Well, your raps just need a little work, that's all." Chad advised.

After that, the rest of the ride was quite, except for the music from the radio and the sounds of New York City at night.

Then it was only Danny and Don who were left in the car.

Danny, still not giving up on convincing Don, said: "Just give it a try, okay, man?

But Don decided to drop it for a while. "Ever felt like you're leaving WAY down here, and you really think it's about time start living up here. You know, just stop the waiting?" Don looked at Danny, "That's how I want my life to be."

"And maybe part of it is not giving up dreams. No matter what." Danny said seriously.

Don sighed at this. He opened the door,

"See ya."

And Danny drove off.

When Don reached their apartment, he saw an orange eviction notice. He tore it off and went in, full of rage.

And only to find his mother lying drunk on the couch,

"Ma!" Don shouted impatiently.

Nothing. She was passed out.

Out of irritation, he stuck the notice on his mother's forehead. Don grinned foolishly to himself. "That'll get your attention in the morning", he mumbled to himself as he walked to his room, undressing.

In the shower, Don was thinking over all the things that happened that night. The water tickled all over his body. It was too damn cold, considering their bastard landlord hogged all the warm water.

All in all, he didn't care.

"How could I just blow something like that?" He thought to himself.

He kept repeating that to himself. As he ended his shower, as he dressed, and as he lay awake in his bed.

Then he hear what sounded like his mother walking to his room. He got up and went down the apartment's hallway.

"Happy Birthday, Donnie!" His mother greeted him. At least she looked less drunk.

"My birthday was last week." Don answered, a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, I just thought I'd give you a belated birthday present." She raised a key, and tossed it to Don, who catched it.

"The key to that beat up car you have?" Don scowled, "That car sucks."

His mom raised a chin at him, "Take it. Use it to get to work."

Don raised his eyebrow at her, "This is New York City. I could just take the subway."

His mother had a hurt look in her face, "But I'll take it." He smiled forcefully. "I'll use it for WORK." He added, emphasizing on the word 'work'.

Mrs. Flack turned around and gave him a cold stare. "As if your job would be enough to pay our rent and stop the eviction notices from coming." She raised the notice to make him see. "Do you really think that you're doing everything to help this family?" She gave him a disgusted look. "I don't think so."

"Mommy? What's going on?" Don's sister, Hallie, asked in a sleepy voice.

Don picked her up, and brought her back to sleep. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Did we wake you up?"

"You and mom were fighting again, weren't you?" She asked him.

Don didn't answer. He laid her down on her bed, and sung to her.

"And then comes the time you go to bed, to cast away all the problems in your head. Kiss you…" he kissed her in the head "and then go…" she stuck out his tongue at her and making a funny noise. She giggled, "You're funny, Donnie!" He smiled down at her, "Alright, get to sleep. Tomorrow's the big day. The first day of school."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don woke up early the next day. He made sure his mother was still fast asleep.

He went to kiss his little sister goodbye, and went out to try, for the first time, his "new" car.

He got in, put on his seat belt, and turned on the ignition to start the car.

Thing was, the car won't even start.

He tried again.

Nothing.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he put his hands angrily on the steering wheel.

He had no choice but to take the train.

While in it, he was listening to some good old rap.

What he had on was a classic Tupac Shakur. Ah, 2 OF AMERIKAZ MOST WANTED.

He took out a pencil and a notepad from his pocket, and started jotting down the places that may be useful for his rhymes.

"Up in the Bronx is where it all went down/Graffiti works to express one's self/We rappers make our life without any of y'all's help."

Don sighed as he stood in front of where he worked.

"Here goes another 9-5." He whispered to himself.

Francis Burn, Aiden's brother, just passed by him, and said: "Oh look, it's rap shit!" he laughed at himself, but Don just ignored him.

Shit. He still can't believe that Aiden's related to that big dope.

At the end of the day, he was so relieved to finally get out and pick up his sister from school.

His boss, Mac Taylor, however, wanted to see him in his office.

Don knows he owes this guy 950 Dollars, and it's been 3 weeks since he last promised he'll pay his debt.

"Where the hell is my money, Flack!" Mac demanded as Don entered his dingy office.

"Look, Mac, I haven't been able to come up with the money. I haven't been able to pay my rent yet. Just give a week or so." Don pleaded.

"You expect me to believe THAT?"

Then Don thought, "How WILL I pay him, in weeks time, his 950 dollars?"

Then Mac said to him sympathetically: "I'll give you till next week. Or else you're off this job."

Without event thinking, Don said, "Look, I'll get in the rap battle next week. Champion wins 12 grand, and I can pay you my debt. If I win."

Mac, however, just smirked at him.

"IF you win. As far as I'm concerned, you're one hell of a rapper that sucks. Actually, so I've heard. Rumor has it you were scared the shit out of a rap battle last night."

Don winced at this, noticing this, Mac prodded, "Well, you just make sure you win. Now, get out!" Mac jerked his head to the door.

Don looked defeated. "Alright."

Walking along, Don just realized what he'd done.

He just told Mac that he's joining a rap battle he just thought about NOT joining.

Now, it was like Mac was expecting him to win.

"Oh, shit! What the hell have I just done?" Don thought.

Don kept on moaning till he reached got on a subway. There he saw a couple of teenage boys who were doing a freestyle. He got up and asked them, "Mind if I join you?"

The two kids gave him a long look, but shrugged. "No prob," One of them said.

"Aight. Give me some beats."

One of them started to do a beat box, and Don spat his verse:

"I can't see why I can't do a decent rap

Being skeptical about my friends, who keep on making my life a crap

I can't get a girl I just met

I guess I'm just too bad when it comes to the deed in bed

I'm white, that succumbs me back

No one gave a damn about my rap

My mother still thinks she's got what it takes to raise my sister

Hey, ma, let's see who between us wittier

I work a job that doesn't pay up

I've been down as a rapper coz they think being a white rapper is fucked up

I'm not here to rap about guns and sex

I'm just here to tell you what goes on in my head

Just give me another shot

And don't ever dare to tell me that I can not

I've got the skills/ That can kill

Don Tuck, I'm done

I think I've said enough about what I'm really about. "

Both kids looked at him, bewildered.

"Whoa, you could rap, hommie." The guy who did the beat box said.

Don grinned. "Thanks."

And he went back to where he sat, still grinning.

But something about rapping with these two teenage kids made him think.

"If I could rap in front of a couple of kids, why can't I rap in front of the people who I want to listen to me. The ones I want to give a damn about me and my rap. Those people that HAD to hear me out."

But one question still stuck to his brain.

WAS he gonna do it?

He continued jotting down more raps, still thinking this whole rap battle thing over.

And remembering words from LOSE YOURSELF.

"You better lose yourself in the music

The moment

You own it

YOU BETTER NEVER LET IT GO

YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT

DO NOT MISS YOUR CHANCE TO BLOW

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime."

He then remembered that feeling about his friends.

He was becoming skeptical with who he hangs out with.

It was like , Danny's always at his throat, nagging about the rap battle. He's becoming too patronizing

He just wanted to show these people what his level of skill is like.

But he just can't do it.

It's about time he took matters in his own hands.

And with his ma, it's time to make his own footsteps, not following hers, to get out from "waiting" down here in Bronx.

Thinking about how he wants so bad to help his sister have a good future.

But he just does his best to do what's best.

But sure he has to get out there, and show these people that he could it.

That even if he doesn't LOOK like a rapper, but he could ACT like a rapper. And that he could BE a rapper.

It's all in his credibility.

He's starting to get sick of food stamps, hand me downs, and being poor. He was getting sick of the so-called "lifestyle" he has.

And one thing he doesn't want is pity from people.

Again, with his friends, he feels like they're pulling him in each one of his limbs.

And an unsure confidence was building in his gut. He should be as free as a bird.

It's about time who stood up for himself…. And maybe rap could help him.

Though, he still feels like quitting the mic. Stage fright pisses the shit out of him here.

Like his manhood is being stripped.

He'll make a plan to succeed.

"It's hard enough to deal with real life." Don thought.

"I just can't do it." Another part of him thought.

And he walks on, the weight of the world in his shoulder.

Man, it felt to him like he had to regain his dignity in rap.

"Why am I even running from something I want so bad?" Another voice in him bothered him again. Though, it WAS true.

"Next week, I'll get my second to blow.

I may not like where I'm going, but I need it."

"Maybe I just need a new outlet. I'm starting to doubt this shit.

Or maybe I'm just another crap in the rap bucket."

God, many thoughts were bothering him.

And it's like they're just starting.

"It's time for me to U-Turn. Man, I've got the urge."

Yep, thoughts were piling up.

"That's it! I'll do it."

"As long as Thumpy won't strangle me more. He's starting to pressure me."

And at that thought, the more he became doubtful with himself.

Come to think of it, Thumpy's probably the reason he's so messed up with this battle.

If only Thumpy could stop breathing down his neck when it came to this rap battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, that was end of Chapter Two.

I'm still thinking over the movie. Just to get ideas.

As always, I'm open to reviews.

I appreciate all those who took the time to read this fic.

Chapter Three will come soon enough. I'm actually starting to write it, but, I'm still thinking of a good event to that.

Again, Thank You for reading this.

Chapter Three Hints:

- Love begins

- More angst between Don and Danny.

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game


	3. Chapter 3: Serendipity

A/N: ONE SHOT, Chapter Three. This one's a lil' shorter. I just hope you enjoy this fic.

Reviews are very much appreciated. They're actually motivators for me.

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game

Author: TanglewoodbabeViron (Viron Quintos)

Disclaimer: Things that I own: The story and the whole fic.

Things that I DO NOT own: CSI:NY characters, 8 mile.

**_Chapter Three: Serendipity_**

Don entered Hallie's classroom that afternoon, but he put aside his worries over his own life. He was actually late.

Her teacher, Miss Bonasera, was a good friend to Don.

"Ah, nice to see you, Don." She said brightly as he approached her.

Don noticed an engagement ring in her hand. "I see you're engaged…" he said teasingly, then he added bitterly, "To my boss."

Stella laughed at him. "Hey. I love Mac. He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Donnie!" His sister Hallie greeted him. Don bent down and gave her a hug.

"So, how have you been?" Stella asked Don.

But before Don could answer, the classroom door opened, and to his surprise, Aiden Burn walked in.

Stella noticed that Don was staring at Aiden so intently, she just had to tease him. "You got the hots for her?"

Then Hallie poked him in his gut, "If you like her, go talk to her." Stella laughed at how cute Hallie sounded. "What? You have a thing for being Don's little snitch?" she teased her.

Again, it was like Don didn't know what he was doing, like he was being controlled. The next thing he knew, he was walking up to Aiden.

"Hi." He said, grinning at her. "I sort of remembered you from the rap battle last night. I'm Don by the way." He extended a hand at her.

She took it, smiling. "Yeah, I remember. Don Tuck, right?"

"Yeah. I know, I looked like a fool up there last night. Gosh, I still feels so embarrassed." Don put a hand in his face, blushing furiously.

Aiden smiled at him sympathetically, "Aw, don't worry. You'll get a chance a blow." She leaned in closer and whispered to his ear: "I believe in you. I really think you could do better in rap"

Stella was looking at them with cocked eyebrows and a malicious smile. Don, catching her look, decided to change the topic.

"Er- so, who are you picking up?"

Aiden pointed to a boy who was talking with Hallie. "My nephew, Cody." Then Aiden raised her eyebrows at Don questioningly, "Wait, don't you work with my brother, Francis?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"He's an ass, right?" Aiden asked.

He was surprised at this statement. Gosh. In response, he just nodded.

Then Cody approached Aiden, "Aunt Aiden!"

"Hey there, Cody! Ready to go?" Aiden asked, then turned to Don, "So I guess I'll see you around." She said with another grin slapped on her face.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Don replied.

Then, surprisingly (Man, Aiden was full of surprises), Aiden gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned to leave, and addressed to Stella. "Thanks, Stel. See you tomorrow. "

"I'll see you, too!" Stella called back.

Don touched the area where Aiden kissed him. He felt his cheeks blushing.

"Ooh… you like Cody's aunt, don't ya, Donnie!" Hallie teased him.

Don playfully held her neck and pretended to strangle her. "You're such a snitch!" He said while giving her kisses. He got up and said, "C'mon. I'll buy you some ice cream."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three nights before the battle, Don and the gang were hanging out at eXtreme, their favorite hang out.

"Are you ready for the battle?" Thumpy asked Don, sipping on his drink.

Damn it. There goes Thumpy again. Nagging him about the rap battle, can't he just back off for one frickin' second?

Don decided to drop a hint of confrontation, "Look, man, what's up with you and being into me with this rap battle?" he said it, showing his irritation. And decided to add more, "You act like I can't make it on my own. And FYI, I AM doing the rap. Ya happy?"

Thumpy defended: "I'm just trying to look out for you. And NO, I'm not acting like you can't make it on your own."

The thought of his skepticism about his friends crept again in Don's mind, and at this, he got up and walked out without another word.

"Yo, Don! Where are you going!" Hawkes called after him.

But Don, didn't even look back. He wasn't really sure if his friends REALLY cared about him anymore..

Outside, he sat on top of some dude's car's hood, and just listened to music. Trying to flush down the sandpaper thoughts that were grating on his sanity. Thoughts about his friends, his conflict with his mom, and his debt to Mac.

"Don?" A female voice called.

He looked up, it was Aiden. "What's up?" he greeted her as soon as she approached.

"I saw you walk out from your friends back there. You were really pissed, weren't you?" She tilted her head at one side, "You wanna talk about it?"

Don sighed. "Doesn't it ever frustrate you that people expect too much from you. Wherein, their expectation is their just for their own benefit?"

Aiden sat down beside him, "I'll give you my opinion. Maybe your friends are just looking out for you. Seems to me like rap music's your life."

"Well, it IS my life." Don looked at her, "It's the only thing that keeps me grounded. Rapping made me dream. It gave me an ambition. When I rap, I feel like I'm somebody. Everytime I write my rhymes, I put into words my life."

He looked away, "I just want one chance to show the worlds that I can rap. I just want one shot to prove to everyone that I'm not just some Vanilla Ice rapper, I mean the real deal."

Aiden put a hand on Don's face, and turned it. Making him face her, she dropped them, and said seriously: "Then why not take the shot in front of you? Don't dare hesitate to take it."

"'Bout you? What are you hoping for in life?" Don challenged her. "C'mon. Down here in Bronx is waiting. Up there in Manhattan, that's living."

Aiden grinned. "I've got this big audition for a choreographer next week. I might get a pro career. Music videos, tours…. You know, rolling in the Benjamins, and at the same time, doing what you know you love. Sure, I fall on my face and fail, but I never gave up dancing."

Don adjusted his baseball cap lower in his face, "So what you're saying is, I should go on with rapping. No matter what?"

Aiden nodded. A couple of girls called on Aiden, and both Aiden and Don looked around.

"I'll see you." And Aiden flipped Don's hat, turning it around, and kissed him. Deep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Told you it was short. Chapter Four is probably the second to the last, and it'll come soon enough.

Here are Chapter Four hints:

- Don might regret being pissed off with Danny

- Love story takes its toll

- Most Dramatic of all chapters in this fic

- Prepare a hanky… if not, just hold your heart tight.

- It's tragic, I'll tell you now.

- It's a little longer

- Will probably have more of 8 MILE's story in it, I frickin' promise you

Hope you're liking this so far. Coz I don't receive much R&R's.

Now I feel like a crappy fan fic writer.

If I am, just tell me, Aight?

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game


	4. Chapter 4: Lose Yourself

A/N: Ah…. Finally! Chapter Four to my fan fic ONE SHOT… the most tragic chapter…. And hopefully, a tearjerker…. This is the longest one… Er- enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY characters. I do not own 8 mile. But the story and the whole fic is mine. Oh, and the rap verses are of original composition.

Anything stolen from me- that'll be against my intellectual rights. If you want a copy of my fic, just tell me. Aight?

A/N: Er… this is R-14. First part of this chapter is already mild for readers younger than 14. So, you've been warned. Find that part gross, but hey, I really think Vanessa would've been perfect for Brittany Murphy's role in 8 mile (she's got the 'tude and she might do well on screen with Eminem… rock on, Vanessa!). But, too bad she didn't get it.

Don forget R&R's.

Honestly tell me what you think

I swear, this'll be the best chapter.

And I'll take this time to confront conceited fan fic writers that just because they're older and that they've got connections with moderators and just because they're Americans or somewhere near, in short residents of USA, they won't read "outsiders" fic.

Just prove me wrong that my age and racism are factors on why I don't get reviews.

I'm not being egoistic like Kanye West, I'm just taking my stand as an under aged writer.

Got it? Get it? Good.

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game

Author: TanglewoodbabeViron (Viron Quintos)

Rating: R14 (Coz I'm paranoid)

**_Chapter Four: Lose Yourself _**

**__**

"Wanna get out of here?" Aiden whispered in Don's ear. She looked at him. He just nodded while he swallowed nervously.

She took him by the hand, and they ran out of sight. Out from the craziness outside the club. And hid in the alley.

Aiden leaned on the wall, at the same time Don kissed her deeply.

She bit his lips and felt victorious for the moan she received for it. Aiden kept playing at Don's necklace and his hands kept going up and down her back, but not near enough her buttocks. She liked that he was being a gentleman.

They broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. Don smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back and to him, it was as if she was saying "Bring it on!" . And he did.

Their tongues clashed, and they went on…. Making love out of nothing at all in an alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Don was sitting at their apartment, eating dinner while watching his sister fix her things and preparing for bed.

"Donnie! I'm ready to go to bed!" She said, looking at him with those cute blue eyes. She and him had their father's eyes.

Then he missed his father.

He was an NYPD officer, a detective who died on the job. After he died, his mother's grief kind of got in the way, and she became nothing more than a basket case.

He shoved those thoughts for a while and helped Hallie get to bed.

"Let's put you to bed, then." He got up and lifted her in his arms.

He waited until she was totally fast asleep, and he looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:45, kinda late. Where was his mother?

He went to their living room, watching the news, when his mother walked in with a bag of groceries, and a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" He commented.

She answered him, still smiling. "You will never believe the luck I had today… I won the bingo!"

Don looked surprise. "How much?"

His mother flashed him the money. "Twenty four hundred."

He went to have a look and count for himself while his mother continued, "I know it's not enough." She said apologetically. "But it's something. I already spent 75 bucks on grocery. Now we'll have something to eat." Her eyes were wide with awe.

"This is great!" he hugged her.

His mother took about what seemed like 500 bucks and gave it to him. "Here. Do what you want with it."

Don refused to take it. "Look, ma. I'm sorry about the way I acted a few days ago. Now, I see you're doing your best to support me and Hallie. I love you, ma. And I don't want your money. Keep it. Go shop for Hallie or pay the rent or something. Do what YOU want with it."

"I've got another money to earn on my own two nights from now. I'll do my best to win that rap battle."

His mother was smiling at him. She held his face, her eyes were becoming teary. "Good luck."

She kissed his cheeks.

"Awww…. Ma!" Don whined. "The last time you did that was when I was about to leave for Prom Night. And that still freaks me out."

She smiled at him and shook her dad, then changed back to serious mood. "I love you, Donnie. You're my son. And I believe you could do this."

"Thanks, ma. I love you, too." Don replied, bending over to kiss the top of her head. He hugged her tight, and she hugged him back.

It was as if a big weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He felt less tense about all his problems. And it was as if things were starting to be put into place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt weird. Things were starting to take place in his life. His mother earned money and was willing to spend it well, something might start with him and Aiden, and he could do well in the rap battle. His confidence was REALLY there. And it'll stay.

But there was one more thing he had to do: He had to apologize to Danny and the others.

It wasn't until he woke up that he realized that his friends were only just really looking out for him. They were just being supportive.

They were all gathered outside Danny's apartment building while Don gave his apology.

"Look, guys… " Then Don trailed off.

A Range Rover was driving down their alley, the car's rims were spinning, and it was booming with 50 Cent's "Just A Lil' Bit".

And sounds were also coming from the apartment. Footsteps, guns being readied for fire. And "Bang!". The door was open. Danny knew who those were. His former gang, The Tanglewood Boys.

The Tanglewood Boys started shooting at the Rover. On impulse, Don, Danny, Hawkes, and Chad ducked for safety. Knowing a shoot-out was to be made out of this.

From the backseat of the Rover, an AK-47 was perched on the window, and was simultaneously fired.

Don couldn't really see what the hell was happening. The Tanglewood Boys ran back to the apartment, after firing all ammunitions. And the Rover sped off.

Chad was the first was to stand up, "Everybody okay?"

Don stood up, panting from fright. He had a close call. "I'm fine. Where're Hawkes and Danny?"

"Oh, hell no!" Hawkes exclaimed.

Don and Chad turned to see a bleeding Danny.

Danny was shot on his upper right arm. It looks bad.

Hawkes rushed over Danny and took off his sweat shirt and put pressure on his gunshot wound. "Hold on, Messer. Chad! Call the paramedics!"

Danny coughed out blood. "I… can't… anymore…"

Don rushed over and knelt beside Danny. He took his hands and held it tight. Who knows? His best friend might meet his maker any second. Not that Don was a cynic or anything…

Danny tried to smile, but it became more like a wince. God, the pain was killing him. He was starting to cry.

Don smiled despite that he was crying already. "No, don't go yet, man."

Then Chad appeared, "Help is on the way. Hold on there, Thumpy G."

But it was too late. With a final gasp for a struggle for breath, Danny was dead.

"NO!" Don exclaimed. He checked Danny's pulse. Nothing."No…" he whispered.

He stood up and cried at a corner.

Hawkes sat there, dumbfounded. And tears were falling down his face. Chad dropped his phone and knelt next to Danny's dead body.

These three guys have just lost their best friend… right in front of them.

Don has never felt so guilty in his life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Don walked home that night from the hospital, his head was again clouded with thoughts.

He rounded up the corner to their apartment, and saw that the Tanglewood Boys were there.

Baseball bat in their O.G, Sonny Sassone's hand. And the rest were cracking their knuckles.

And they started beating the shit out of Don. Don wasn't much able to defend himself. It was him against 6 guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Aiden went over and helped him. He had a black eye, a bruised cheek, a cut on his lip, and his abs hurt.

Aiden watched as Don concentrated on writing his rhymes while Hallie sat on her lap, reading a book.

" I just wish I said what I should've

Now I've lost a friend I love

I've screwed up, and now I'm back

That not all rappers require to be black

I can prove that white, Asian, Puerto Rican can blow

Being so stereotypic and thinking so low

Open up, rap music!

Give us a chance

Not that we'll take when you've started from your hands

Rest in peace, Thumpy G, this battle's won

Want you to know that you're never gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then came the night. God, this was it.

Hawkes has taken Danny's place as emcee of the battle. And he had to rap in front of famous D12 rapper, Proof.

In memory of Danny, the Crip bandana was worn in the upper right arm, where Danny was shot.

"First of all, I want to ask for a few moments of pure silence. This battle is in memory of Danny Messer a.k.a Thumpy G. A man who always put a stop to the division of differences in this rap battles."

The moment of silence was granted, and Hawkes felt grateful for that.

"DJ, let's get it started! First up, coming back and not giving up, Don Tuck is here for another shot at rap, and to prove that he can show you guys something."

Don walked up the stage with full confidence. And he didn't care if it seemed like his friends, Aiden, and Stella were the only ones who really cheered for him.

"And up against Don Tuck was last week's champion, Blood Killer!"

At the sound of Blood Killer's name, the crowd cheered.

"Man, are they so biased!" Don thought to himself.

And he didn't show fear to Blood Killer. Who gave him a supposed scary scare, but Don stared him down too.

Shit. He didn't know BK was associated with the Tanglewood Boys, who were there and smirking at him.

Hawkes stepped in between Don and Blood Killer, like a Boxing referee, and looked back and forth between the two rappers.

"Aight. Since Blood Killer was last week's winner, he gets to chose. Heads or tails?" he asked, looking at BK.

BK was smirking and didn't keep his eyes off Don. "Heads." He grunted into the mic.

Hawkes tossed the coin and caught it. "Tails. Whoops. Looks like Don Tuck gets to chose who goes first. So, who'll it be, DT?"

Don looked BK straight in the eye. "Let HIM go first."

The crowed gave out a low-voiced "Ooh…"

"Aight. BK, goes first. 90 seconds. DJ, Spin that shit!"

"Aw, c'mon, next emcee please.

Whittie's rap may be smaller than his dick…"

The crowd gave out a loud "Ooh.. " and a couple of people winced.

Don, however, gave him a bored and impatient look.

"Bitch, get off the stage,

Don't make my crew shoot you

You can never add up to what I can do

Making rap, dope, give it up

It ain't for you, so get out

Blood Killer tells you now to do something else

I can tell you now that I'm the best

Live in a trailer pack and earn 9 dollars a day

Oops, I forgot to ask, are you gay?"

More "Oh's!" from the crowd.

"You've got served

To be up here, you don't deserve

BK's got this battle won

Don Tuck, be gone"

He thrust the mic to Don who hastily catched it.

Hawkes quiet down the crowd. "Alright, Don Tuck, it's your chance to blow. DJ, Spin that shit!"

Don put the mic near his mouth, and he started slow, actually doing something narrative.

"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

To seize everything you've ever wanted

One moment

Would you catch it?

Or just let it slip?

Here's something for you man

I'm all out…"

Then he did the real thing.

"Yo, man, I'm not here to argue whether or not I deserve to rap or not

The color of my skin or anyone else's is not what it's about

I just lost my friend, I didn't get a chance to apologize

When you talk about sex and violence, it's me you'll never mesmerize

I have been through enough misery

They're patched up, but one just slipped away easily

Try having to lose your best friend right in your face

Thumpy G's meant to live forever until all of our dying days

So don't even think about telling me I don't deserve to have my say

Once I'm done you'll be wishing things just went my way

I'm glad I got the girl that I wanted

I love you Aiden Burn, no matter what'll happen

If only that when it comes to rap

Unwanted words should be stopped

I'm here to make rappers unite

I'll do it tonight…."

Hawkes looked at his watch, it was past 90 seconds. He motioned the DJ to stop spinning, and he did.

Don looked behind, but went on.

"Fine, I'ma do this A capella.

Maybe for once in your life you could rap about something else

Not about I'm better than him and him and rap about sex

Thumpy G, I'll let you know, we love you and life goes on

To us, you are never gone

Hip-Hop was the only thing that stood between me and the void

Death from a bullet of an enemy of the Tanglewood Boys

The struggle to escape

Something I want to achieve every day

So BK, get a grip

At least my IQ's bigger than your dick

So don't tell me I can't do this

At least now I'm able to pay my bills

Tanglewood Boys and BK, bitches you're over

The shinning crown of rap, you can already hand over

Coz I'ma take over

Success if my only option

And failure's not

I need to formulate a plot

And I'ma take this shot

I can't stay in the same spot

I'll take this chance that I've got

Wait till my life gets better

As my life gets harder

To my sister, I've become like a father

All the other rappers, here's something that isn't bad:

You can do anything if you set your mind to it, man."

He dropped the mic. And panted.

The crowd cheered. They had a new respect for him.

"BK, I'ma give you a chance to spit back. Can you?" Hawkes smiled at BK sarcastically.

Blood Killer now knew he was defeated. He stormed off the stage, pushing aside the Tanglewood Boys.

Hell, Don couldn't believe it. He just won. He just frickin' won! He won the 12 grand!

"Don Tuck wins! And Proof, right here, would personally hand him the check for 12 grand. Got a few words for our winner, Proof?" Hawkes said excitedly.

"Of course, of course." Proof said as he got up on stage. "First of all, congratulations. I'm proud of you. I didn't expect you to be that good, but you were. And I'm here, to hand you out 12 grand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Don entered Mac's office and handed him his 950 debt.

"Here." Don said glumly. The next day was Danny's funeral, and he was becoming nervous. After all, it was the final chapter in Danny's life.

Mac looked at him with respect. "I'm sorry about your friend. Really, I am. And it's nice to know that you actually take after your responsibilities. You actually pay up."

"Yeah, well, that'll help me keep my job." Don turned to leave, and as he reached the door, Mac called after him, "Don't beat yourself up with your friend's death."

Don just shortly nodded and walked out quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don paid with money from the battle for Danny's funeral.

And when he was asked to give a speech at the church, he was sort of lost for words.

"Um, first of all. I think I sort of said what I wanted to say at the rap battle the other night. But, I know they're not enough. Danny was a very supportive guy. He was optimistic into getting me a spotlight in rap. He didn't care what people said about him when HE used to rap. He was my best friend. Ever since high school. He was supportive, hard working, and very talented. His girlfriend, Luigy, loved him so much."

He paused to smile at Luigy who was crying at the first row.

"I think he wanted us all to be not too down on ourselves. I think he wanted us to be happy, and just pray for him. And at any situation, Danny would always want some Tupac Shakur bangin'. He once told me 'Dude, if ever I die, I want you all guys to party at my funeral. Let all the rappers who battled at my shows rock it, keep the champagne flowing.' And he asked me to have this song rocking non-stop…"

He took out a radio and played Tupac's "Life Goes On" .

As he stepped out the stage, the crowd stood up and lifted Danny's coffin and led it out of the church. It was raining outside, which made the burial short.

Don, and the other two were left there.

The three men just stood above Danny's grave, not saying a thing. It was still raining hard.

Then Chad spoke up, "I'll miss him."

"Me, too." Hawkes mumbled, still looking down on Danny's grave.

"It wouldn't be the same without him." Don remarked.

"You guys ready to go?" Hawkes asked. The other two just shook their heads. "Me neither." Hawkes replied.

They stood there, without saying a thing.

Then Hawkes remembered something.

"Yo, Don."

Don looked at him.

"Proof asked me to tell you that if ever you're interested to get a deal, Proof and the rest of D12 will be there to support you. More like, the whole Shady Interscope will.

C'mon, man. This is a dream come true. It's like, you get a chance to live a good life. Hallie can go to a better school. You're mom can start a job or maybe she doesn't have to.

And who knows, if ever you'll marry Aiden, you have what it takes to support her."

Don was thinking about it. It could really help.

But one thing still stuck to him.

"Nah. I don't want it. Go tell Proof they can forget about it. Tell 'em to offer it to someone else.

Hawkes and Chad were both confused and shocked at Don's statement.

"Why the fuck not?" Chad asked.

Don smiled with satisfaction. He DID have to explain now, didn't he?

"I got what I wanted. And that was one shot, one opportunity to seize everything I've ever wanted.

I've always wanted one shot to rap. I wanted to blow people away. Make them see that I've got something to say.

And I had the chance.

I was able to prove the world one thing. And that someone like me can rap.

So what if I have to go back to my the same crappy broke life? I can handle it."

He gave a hollow laugh.

"Rap Superstar…. That ain't for me. Like I said, I can handle going back to my old life.

Opportunities come once in a lifetime, I'm aware. I'm glad I got the chance and took it."

He looked at Danny's headstone

All thanks to Danny."

Hawkes just smirked. "Whatever you makes you happy, Don Tuck."

He reached his hand out to Don and they did their handshake.

Don turned to leave.

Then Hawkes called after his back, "See you tomorrow, then?"

It was dark.

Don, still walking, just gave them a thumbs-up.

And Chad and Hawkes watched Don's figure retreat in the dark.

END

"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

To seize everything you've ever wanted

One moment

Would you catch it?

Or just let it slip?"

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it, man"

A/N: So? How did you guys find it? Just give me your honest opinion, aight? I can handle it….Reviews, please! Thanks for reading this, BTW. I appreciate it.

I know, there were more parts that are different from the actual movie.

This fic was inspired by 8 mile, not based. Don't get that interchanged.

And I'll take this time to confront conceited fan fic writers that just because they're older and that they've got connections with moderators and just because they're Americans or somewhere near, in short residents of USA, they won't read "outsiders" fic.

Just prove me wrong that my age and racism are factors on why I don't get reviews.

I'm not being egoistic like Kanye West, I'm just taking my stand as an under aged writer.

Got it? Get it? Good.

©2005 Forfeit-The-Game


End file.
